


Beautiful Boy

by ChristineQuizMachine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Worship, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Thawne, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/pseuds/ChristineQuizMachine
Summary: "This boy, with his soft stomach and freckles and the occasional scar or birthmark, was all-natural and 'real.' And truly, utterly unique. Who could blame Eobard for being so fascinated?"Thawne loves his Cisco and thinks he's gorgeous. That's it--that's the fic.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flarrowverse Shipyard





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress). Log in to view. 



> This was originally going to be part of "We Are Gonna Fall...", but after a while, it kinda grew legs. And once I realized that it works with nearly all of my ReverseVibe headcanons, I figured that it really was better off as a self-contained one-shot. Feel free to insert it into any of my other ReverseVibe fics/series--or your own headcanons for the ship--as you see fit. :)

The first night Eobard and Cisco slept together, Cisco had insisted on keeping the lights turned off. At the time, Eobard hadn’t thought much of it; he’d been living in the 21st century for more than a decade at that point, and he’d come to accept that people born closer to the year 2000 than the year 2100 were just more squeamish about sex than his 22nd century upbringing made him.

The third time it happened, though, and Cisco’s response to Eobard turning on the light despite his protests was to quickly yank the bed sheet up to his neck and then refuse to make eye contact, Eobard suddenly realized that this wasn’t just a matter of prudishness—it was an issue with Cisco’s self-image. Simply put, Cisco was worried that Eobard would find him unattractive, and that seeing him naked—really, truly _seeing_ him naked—would be enough to make him reevaluate their entire relationship.

(The irony of Cisco being worried about appearances when Eobard was the one wearing a stolen face and speaking with a stolen voice and living a stolen life was not lost on him, though he tried not to dwell on it.)

As a direct result, this particular encounter was the first time he took special care to give Cisco’s body the attention and adoration it truly deserved. After gently pulling the blanket away to expose him once and for all, Eobard lavished kisses all over Cisco’s skin, taking genuine delight in mentally cataloging every freckle, mole, and scar that dotted his flesh. He used his fingers to massage the layer of fat that padded Cisco’s bones and muscles, adoring how Cisco’s “soft” form complimented his sweet, playful personality. He even took a moment to stroke Cisco’s feet; the way Cisco had giggled at that (“Sorry, I’m ticklish!”) made him wonder how Cisco would react to actually having his toes sucked on or nibbled at.

Sure, there was room for improvement; if it was up to him, Cisco would do a better job of keeping his fingernails groomed, and Eobard was definitely a fan of his partners having as little body hair as possible (especially if they were considerably younger than him, which Cisco was). But those were his only qualms. Cisco was self-conscious about his physique, but frankly, his lack of conventional “perfection” was part of what made Cisco so appealing. Where (or, rather, _when_ ) Eobard was from, plastic surgery and cosmetic enhancements were so commonplace that it was hard to find _anyone_ who didn’t make nips or tucks or lifts or injections a regular part of their beauty regimen. And once he’d begun living as Harrison Wells, the sort of people his fame attracted were all banally beautiful in the exact same way.

This boy, with his soft stomach and freckles and the occasional scar or birthmark, was all-natural and “real.” And truly, utterly unique. Who could blame Eobard for being so fascinated?

“You’re gorgeous,” Eobard said finally, and the way Cisco smiled and looked away with a newly-minted flush in his cheeks made it clear that he didn’t receive compliments like that nearly often enough. “Handsome boy,” Eobard said for emphasis. And then, remembering a bit of pop culture that he’d uncovered while stuck in this barbaric time period, he said, “ _Beautiful boy._ ”

“Stop, you’re being weird,” Cisco replied, laughing.

“Beautiful boy,” Eobard repeated, because that had seemed to get the biggest reaction out of him. “ _My_ beautiful boy.”

“Nooo, stop,” Cisco said, still laughing. This time, he covered his face with his hands and rolled over onto his side. The blush on his cheeks had crept down to his neck and chest.

“But it’s true,” Eobard said. Cisco’s obvious delight was like heroin to him, and he flopped down on the bed, encircling Cisco in his arms. “You’re so very, very, beautiful Cisco. You’re my beautiful boy.” He buried his face in the crook of Cisco’s neck and kissed him, inhaling the scent of Cisco’s hair.

“Do you mean that?” Cisco said, and Eobard could sense the tiniest bit of anxiety in his voice. Like there was a part of him that just couldn't believe that Eobard— _Harrison_ —was being sincere in his compliments.

“Not only do I mean it…I’m almost upset that you made me wait this long to see you.” He nipped at Cisco’s shoulder—not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that Cisco moaned. “Tell me…what did I ever do to deserve such cruelty from you?”

“I’m…I’m sorry?” Cisco said. He sounded befuddled, and he smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t…I wasn’t trying to be cruel.”

“I believe that,” Eobard relented. “Well, I’ll forgive you, but only if you let me make up for lost time.” He punctuated the sentence by kissing the spot that he’d bitten just a few seconds prior.

Again, Cisco laughed. Eobard wanted to capture the sound and wear it in a locket around his neck. “Deal.”

Getting attached to anyone in the 21st century hadn’t been part of Eobard’s plan. How could he have anticipated doing so when, from his perspective, everyone he encountered was essentially a ghost? _How_ could he have known that, in these primitive times, he’d meet someone who would steal his heart without even trying to?

(And who were the fools who’d had Cisco Ramon’s love and not treasured it, let alone reciprocated? Family members, previous partners, oblivious friends…they were all idiots. The kind of morons that made being stuck here truly insufferable most days. But fine, then. If they couldn’t appreciate Cisco, then they didn’t _deserve_ Cisco. Not the way Eobard did.)

Underneath him, Cisco wrapped his arms around Eobard’s neck and pulled him even closer. In response, Eobard kissed Cisco’s face again and again. Part of him would be content to do that all night, but oh—there was so much more fun to be had than simple smooching.

Accounting for another person in his life would mean altering his plans somewhat. It would be harder to keep his secrets and maintain his cover. He’d have to be careful that Cisco—in all his cleverness—didn’t figure things out prematurely. And, of course, he’d have to come up with a way to convince Cisco to come to the future with him, because, in an ideal world, Cisco Ramon and Eobard Thawne would never, ever be apart. 

It wouldn’t be easy. In fact, in some ways, it would be incredibly challenging. But he’d do it. Somehow, he’d pull it off. Because the truth—the honest truth he accepted that night in his bed, with Cisco clinging to him like he somehow _knew_ that Eobard was going to save him from a lonely, unremarkable existence—was that he would do nearly anything for _his_ Cisco.

For _his_ Beautiful Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d apologize for writing such ridiculous, indulgent fluff, but I’m actually not sorry, sooooo… °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> As always, if you read this far, please, PLEASE consider writing a quick comment, since nothing quite makes me smile more than getting that little notification email from AO3. And feel free to hit me up on Tumblr, too: [christineWIPmachine](https://christinewipmachine.tumblr.com/) is my fanworks blog, while [ChristineQuizMachine](https://christinequizmachine.tumblr.com/) is my personal/general blog.


End file.
